Whisper
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: "Justo al pensar en eso recordó la sonrisa pervertida que le solía dedicar Byakuya y se estremeció. Recordó también su tono de voz seductor, sus besos y caricias...De repente despertó. ¿¡QU… HACÍA PENSANDO EN TODO ESO?


**No se cuanto tiempo tiene este fic la verdad, creo que un año más o menos, pero al final me decidí a subirlo aquí también.**

**Espero que os guste**

- Renji...- susurró Byakuya.- Esta noche vuelve aquí.

Renji suspiró asintiendo y salió por la puerta del despacho.

- Maldito...- iba pensando.- Se aprovecha de que es mi superior y encima aristócrata para hacer lo que quiera conmigo.

Ya era más de media noche, el capitán estaba sentado al lado de la ventana con un vaso de sake, esperando. ¿Dónde se había metido? Estaba tardando demasiado...

Oyó que se abría la puerta, miró y una sonrisa perversa se formo en sus labios.

- Llegas tarde.- susurró levantándose. Renji no contestó.- Estaba pensando que ya estoy arto de este sitio, podíamos ir a uno más cómodo y apropiado, ¿no te parece?

Renji siguió sin responder, cosa que tampoco molesto demasiado al otro, ya que desde que ese extraño juego de posesión había empezado meses atrás, su teniente apenas le dirigía la palabra.

Byakuya salió de allí seguido por Renji. Recorrieron todo el edificio hasta llegar a la habitación del capitán.

Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada, el moreno volvió a convertirse en el mismo hombre posesivo de todas las noches. Hizo que Renji se echara y una vez sobre él había comenzado a besarle. El otro simplemente respondía a los besos y caricias por temor a las posibles consecuencias. Se dejaba desnudar intentando contener aquellos pequeños gemidos que se le escapaban, por culpa de lo que estaba haciendo la mano de Byakuya.

El moreno sonrió, Renji siempre se hacía el duro con él, a pesar de saber que lo estaba disfrutando. Pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, prefería seguir pensando que su capitán lo violaba... Obligó al pelirrojo a ponerse sobre él, este ya sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Recorrió el pecho desnudo de Byakuya rápidamente con sus labios, hasta llegar al que era su destino. Pasó su lengua por el miembro de su capitán maldiciendo que le hubiera encantando oír el gemido que se había escapado de su boca. Repitió la acción, repitiéndose el gemido y el estremecimiento por parte de Renji.

Enfurecido consigo mismo siguió su tarea, se lo metió completamente en la boca y empezó a jugar con su lengua a medida que se lo metía y lo sacaba.

Byakuya no paraba de suspirar. Su mirada no se separaba de Renji mientras se mordía el labio inferior, le encantaba.

Cuando Renji noto que el otro estaba a punto de llegar se separo asqueado.

Al momento Byakuya agarró por el cuello al pelirrojo, acercándolo a él y, mientras le volvía a besar se giró para quedar otra vez encima. Con ambas manos separó las piernas de Renji para acomodarse entre ellas y sin más dilación, cuando se las hubo calzado bien dio la primera embestida.

Renji abrió los ojos, aun sabiendo lo que se avecinaba lo había cogido desprevenido, haciendo que le doliera mucho. Respiraba forzosamente intentando recuperar rápido la compostura, sabiendo que Byakuya no le daría mucho tiempo más para acostumbrarse a la invasión.

Y así fue, sin estar Renji calmado del todo el moreno empezó a embestir fuertemente. Con una mano fue hasta el miembro de su teniente y comenzó a masturbarle a la misma velocidad a la que él se movía.

Renji se mordía el labio para que los gemidos que querían salir sonaran como leves protestas. No le daría el gusto al moreno de saber lo bueno que era.

Sin embargo cuanto más cerca estaba el final, más le costaba disimular el placer. Hasta que llegado el final, por mucho que lo intentó, se le escapó todo lo que había intentando aguantar. Sacándole con eso una sonrisa entre pervertida y maliciosa a Byakuya.

Se separaron y empezaron a vestir. En cuanto estuvo listo Renji salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

- Hasta mañana Renji.- oyó tras de sí.

Al día siguiente cuando Byakuya llegó al despacho de la sexta división Renji ya estaba allí.

- Que madrugador te has vuelto últimamente.- comentó sonriendo el capitán.

Renji alzó la vista hasta él un segundo odiándolo a muerte.

- Pasó por aquí el capitán Hitsugaya hace una hora preguntando por usted.- informó secamente.

- Bien.- sonrió, le encantaba tenerlo con ese enfado suyo todo por culpa del ego.

Fue hasta el despacho de la décima división para ver que quería Hitsugaya.

Al quedarse solo Renji suspiró. A pesar de todo lo que le odiaba no podía evitar ponerse nervioso cuando estaba a solas con él. Sentía que si se despistaba un solo segundo su capitán le iba a devorar y él no se veía con fuerzas para pararlo...

A la media hora más o menos volvió Byakuya. Al verlo entrar Renji se tensó, pero el otro lo ignoró completamente. Abrió un cajón de su mesa y sacó algo que su teniente no vio, y entonces se dirigió a él.

- Hitsugaya y yo tenemos una misión, Renji. No creo que vuelva antes de mañana, así que no me esperes...

-¿Qué clase de misión, capitán?

- Solo te puedo decir que será bastante complicada...- hizo una pausa mirando al teniente intensamente.- Si llegara a morir...Sería un alivio para ti, ¿verdad?

Renji bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio, sin saber que contestar. Byakuya esbozó una sonrisa algo triste y se fue.

En la cabeza de Renji todavía seguía flotando la pregunta de su capitán. ¿Cómo se sentiría si Byakuya muriera? ¿Aliviado o triste? En un primer momento pensó que aliviando, pero tras meditarlo un momento se dio cuenta de que no. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque era su ideal para hacerse más fuerte?...Sí...Debía ser eso...

- Pues yo no creo que sea por eso.- comentó esa noche Rangiku.

Se habían reunido para beber después del trabajo Renji, Rangiku, Kira y Hisagi. Cuando ya estaban todos un poco afectados por el alcohol a Renji se le ocurrió consultar sus dudas internas con ellos.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo Hisagi.

-Ni yo.- dijo por último Kira.

-¿Verdad?- continuó Rangiku.- Con un capitán así es normal sentirse atraído por él. Eso simplemente viéndolo, así que si te acuestas con él ya sería la locura.

-¡Eso es porque tú eres una depravada Rangiku! Pobre de tu capitán cuando crezca...

-Tendrá una suerte...- murmuraron como para si mismos Hisagi y Kira.

-¡Y tú eres un cabezota!- le espetó Matsumoto.- Si no te atrae, ¿por qué no te niegas?

-Porque me mataría, tal vez me expulsara del Seireitei...

-Sabes que eso es imposible,- dijo Hisagi.- por mucho que él lo intentara tendrían que estar de acuerdo con él el resto de los capitanes y no creo que la razón "no quiere tener sexo conmigo" sirva para convencerlos. Además, tú también sabes que las violaciones están prohibidas aquí por ley. Si tan ultrajado te sientes vete a hablar con Yamamoto y el expulsado será el capitán Kuchiki.

-Es que...

-Excusas, excusas...-dijo Rangiku moviendo arriba y abajo la mano.- Que te gusta, no hay otra. Ya veras cuando se entere la hermana del capitán con lo aficionada que se ha vuelvo a estas cosas por culpa de unos cómics del mundo real...-comentó sonriendo.

Renji suspiró resignado.

Esa misma noche en su habitación, el teniente de la sexta división no era capaz de dormir. Sentía que ya comenzaba a tener resaca, además de que tanto las palabras de su capitán como las del resto de los tenientes con los que había estado no dejaban en paz su cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de que sí era realmente un estúpido por no haber ido a hablar con Yamamoto, pero...¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Justo al pensar en eso recordó la sonrisa pervertida que le solía dedicar Byakuya y se estremeció. Recordó también su tono de voz seductor, sus besos y caricias, su mano recorriendo juguetona su intimidad...

De repente despertó. ¿¡QU… HACÍA PENSANDO EN TODO ESO! Y lo peor de todo era que su cuerpo había reaccionado. Bufó, se puso boca abajo intentando relajarse, pero al cerrar los ojos para hacerlo le venían imágenes de Byakuya sobre él. Ya le había ocurrido otras veces, pero normalmente podía apartarlas de su mente con cierta facilidad.

-¡Maldita sea!

Se sentó en el borde de la cama posando sus codos en sus muslos y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

De repente sintió el riatsu de otro shinigami.

-¿Teniente Abarai?- oyó a través de la puerta.- Vengo de a cuarta división.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto molesto.

-Es el capitán,- a Renji le dio un vuelco el corazón, ¿ya había vuelto y le iba a pedir que fuera?- acaba de volver de una misión y esta herido...

Sin entender después muy bien por qué, Renji, se levanto rápidamente de la cama y fue hasta la puerta abriéndola.

-¡Vamos!

De camino hasta la sede de la cuarta división el shinigami le fue informando del estado del capitán.

-No esta muy grave. Nos dijo que no hacía falta que usted se enterara de nada, pero no nos pareció bien.

Llegaron rápidamente hasta la habitación de Byakuya, a la puerta se encontraban el capitán Hitsugaya y la capitana Unohana.

-Acaba de dormirse.- informó Unohana al ver llegar a Renji.

-Da igual, me quedaré con él.

Unohana sonrió.

-Que leal...-susurró y justo con el capitán de la décima se fue.

A Renji aquel comentario le había dejando incomodo. No sabia si la capitana lo había dicho con segundas intenciones, pero no le había agradado nada el tono.

Entró en la habitación y vio a Byakuya con el pecho y el brazo derecho vendados, apoyado en el costado izquierdo durmiendo. Renji llevó una silla el lado izquierdo de la cama y se sentó. Se quedó observando a su capitán dormir. No estaba acostumbrado a verlo así, ahora de él solo recordaba su faceta pervertida. Un respingo le recorrió la espalda al volver a visualizar una imagen de él así. Aun así le gustaba ver esa faceta que su capitán siempre le escondía y ahora se mostraba ante él.

No se sentía capaz de apartar su mirada y su corazón latía considerablemente más rápido. Por fin bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

-Imposible...- susurró.

A la mañana siguiente Byakuya se despertó al sentir la luz del Sol entrando por una ventana. Sintió que había un peso sobre su cama y se incorporó como pudo protestando un poco por el dolor. Abrió muy sorprendido los ojos al vez que aquel peso era su teniente dormido, con los brazos apoyados sobre la cama y su cabeza entre ellos.

Al sentir el movimiento Renji también despertó. Protestó débilmente antes de abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y maldijo internamente. No había sido su intención quedarse allí toda la noche, pero es que se había quedado mirando a Byakuya dormir y no recordaba muy bien en que momento se había apoyando en la cama y había terminado por dormirse. Renji se sentó rápidamente en la silla pensando en una excusa que podría sonar creíble.

-Mira que les dije que no te avisaran...- murmuró Byakuya esbozando una sonrisa.

Renji no sabía que contestar a eso. Todavía no sabía muy bien por qué había ido por la noche...

-Me...Me alegró de que esta bien capitán...-susurró sin mirarle.

-No mientas...Renji...

El nombrado noto cierto tono de angustia en el capitán, tragó saliva.

-¡No estoy mintiendo capitán!- hizo una pausa en la que cerró completamente los ojos. No podía creer que realmente fuera a decir aquello.-...Yo...Estuve ayer pensando en la respuesta a lo que usted me dijo y...-tragó saliva.- Si usted muriera, capitán, yo...- ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué era tan difícil? No estaba del todo seguro, pero sentía que se le estaba subiendo el color a la cara.- Cr-creo que...me entristecería, capitán...

Byakuya sonrió.

-¿Aun después de como te he tratado por ser un egoísta?

Renji alzó la vista confundido.

-Capitán...¿Cómo es que se ha dado cuenta ahora de que es un egoísta?

Antes de contestar Byakuya le dedico una mirada helada, haciendo pensar a Renji que tenía que haberse mordido la lengua.

-Por muy extraño que parezca, ese niño...Hitsugaya, hay cosas en las que es más maduro que yo...Y me hizo reflexionar...- hizo una larga pausa antes de seguir.- Sin embargo, ¿de que otra forma podía reaccionar? Si tú cumplías todos mis deseos y me mirabas de una manera que me apetecía devorarte. A veces sentía cierta culpabilidad, pero a pesar de tu enfado siempre acababas accediendo.

Renji había ido abriendo la boca a medida que su capitán había ido hablando, pareciendo ahora estúpido. No podía creerse el razonamiento de su capitán, pero reconoció que en cierto sentido la culpa también era suya por no negarse. Se tapó la cara con una mano ¡Dios! ¡Qué tonto que era!

Suspiró. Byakuya se acercó más a su rostro.

-Pero prometo no volver a obligarte a nada...- sonrió.

-Eso espero...-susurró algo colorado Renji dejándose besar, pensando que tal vez no fuera necesario que le obligase de ahora en adelante.

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
